Babyblue
by dampfnudl
Summary: New home, new life, new best friend and so many new problems. Cloud never thought that the life in a harmonic looking neighborhood would be so damn complicated. Leon/Cloud evtl. Riku/Sora


**Disclaimer: **I wish Cloud, Leon and the others would belong to me, but unfortunately Square Enix owns them.

**Genre:**Romance

**Warnings:** crappy english/boyslove

**Rating:**T (will go up, when it's time for)

**B A B Y B L U E**

**by dampfnudl**

**1. Introducing myself**

Hey there. My name is Cloud Strife and don't you dare laughing at my name. It wasn't my fault that my lovely mother was in a rather disturbing hippie-phase at the time around my birth. I'm 19 years old and got thrown out of my old school. Hey, this wasn't my fault either. That fucking idiot tried to molest me in the lockerroom, if he thought I would be some submissive girly boy, who would let _everyone _into his pants, well, he ended up having some crumbly ribs and a very ugly, deformed nose. It's a pity that I didn't hit him hard enough with my knee. He's still able to produce children. Damn. I hope Zack's going to take care of that. Anyways. Those stupid parents wouldn't believe my version of the incident. I got kicked out and mom became so angry that at the end we even moved out of the city.

That's why I'm here. In Radient Garden. Mom said she always dreamt of moving to such a beautiful place and since she got in a bad fight with her boss, she immediately exclaimed that we are going to move to Radient Garden. Well, Radient Garden. Mom insisted on moving to a suburb like that, so far away from our old home. She found that it was wonderful and perfect. And right there was my problem. It was _perfect. _And it scares the shit out of me. No, seriously. You know "Desperate Housewives"? _That_ is what I'm implying of. Every inch of that area seems to be so perfect and just as in a storybook.

I can't keep my thoughts from wandering off, thinking of what would be likely happening _behind_ those pastel-painted walls. Probably some sort of terrible, creepy, unhuman woman-with-a-butcher-knife-massacre or evil demon-kiddies with cat-eyes, waiting in the shadows of the house until the sun sets, just to attack their next victim. I frown. This is ridiculous. I shouldn't have let Tifa choose the movies for our together evenings. She seems to have an unhealthy obsession for scary horrormovies. Zack and I never cared. My gaze wanders over rich green lawns and to one of those beautiful houses as if waiting for something or someone to step out of that inviting doorframe.

Okay, Strife. Focus. There is no reason to turn paranoid. It's just your totally messed up, sick imagination. Get those fucking boxes already and bring them into your new home. Mom's surely waiting there with a large portion of spagetti. Oh yeah. Just concentrate on your work. And don't make your life even worse than it already is.

My favorite color is blue. To be specific. Babyblue. I'm not kidding. I never said that I'm a normal average teenager. Blue lightens my mood and relaxes me. It's proven. And mom even told me that when I was a toddler, I would always stop crying when she gave me my babyblue blanket. That's why I demanded the painter to bring the clearest and best babyblue he could find. I can be such an ass if I'm in a foul mood.

Anyways, tomorrow is my first day at my new college. I'm not nervous. Not at all. I have enough self-confidence to consider myslf right now as the most sexy and gorgeous guy in my whole soon-to-be fucking school. Always being the schools eyecandy pushes my ego into incredible highs and me, Tifa and Zack know that I could be such an arrogant bitch, when it comes to my looks. Still, the most beautiful creature on this planet is my beloved mom. I inherited everything from her, but she's still even more beautiful (or gorgeous. I don't like being refered as beautiful.) than me. Her long golden hair is like silk and it brings out her delicate, perfectly formed face. She has flawless pale skin that looks like fragile porcelein unlike my own slightly tanned skin. And those clear crystalblue eyes.

When you look at her, you unvoluntary have the feeling to sink into those deep blue eyes. Like an angel, Tifa said once. Yeah I always believed myself, that I'm the son of a real angel. Unfortunately I also have her feminim features and a rather short stature. But that seems to be the reason why everyone is hitting on me. Even Zack, my best friend, the one who would never lie to me, stared at me and smiled "_You and your mother look like fallen from heaven._". It wasn't even a joke. He was serious and I never thought of _Zack _and the word _serious_ in one sentence. I was baffled that time and I didn't have the heart to look into the mirror for 2 whole weeks.

Thinking of my two best friends, makes my heart clench in a painful way. Gods, I miss them so much. I couldn't stay. I would never let my mom go somewhere far away on her own. I never could. They smiled at me back then, told me that they understood and I could always visit them. Tifa was crying and when she hugged me, I thought I would never want to let go. But I did and she kissed me on my forehead.

Zack was a bastard. He laughed at me for being all sensitive and sad and that he and Tifa aren't going to die, so I should stop crying like a baby. I smacked him over his head and he pulled me into a firm embrace.

But I'm a man, aren't I? Zack was right. It is just a new chapter in my life and I should make something special out of it. Sighing, I lift the last box up and make my way into the house.

"Cloud, darling! You did a lot of work today. Put that heavy box down. Come here, I made a huge plate of spagetti for you!", she looks at me with that serene smile of her.

"Just a minute, mom, I'll be right there."

There I am lying in my soft new bed. Mom's away. She was going to meet with her future boss, what made her so excited a while ago. She wouldn't stop asking me if she looks presentable and me? Well, I kept telling her that she looks good in everything that she wears. That made her laugh and she held my face in her soft hands.

"Go have a look at our new neighborhood, honey. I don't want you to be so lonely. Go make friends."

A sweet smile formed on her lips. Oh dear. I couldn't do anything but nod.

Furrowing my eyebrows I let my thoughts wander to my current problem. It's obvious that I am supposed to find new friends, but isn't it too early for that? I mean, we barely moved in long enough to consider this place as our sweet home. Gazing up to the blue ceiling my features begin to soften. She wants me to be happy. Making her sad is the last thing I'm going to do. Where should I start? I don't even know where to go. Everything seems to look the same. Fuck.

I lift myself onto my hands and closed my eyes just for that second. Just try it, Cloud. It won't be so bad unless those mutant-kids are really waiting for me outside there. I smiled. Now up. We need some fresh groceries anyway.

The sun is shining warm on me and soaks the sky in a soft shade of red and orange. Gentle breezes are stroking over my skin and swirls through my blond spikes. With my hands in my pockets, I make my way down the lane. I hope everyday could be like this. Well, not with all that exhausting packing and loading and transporting, of course. Just like that. A warm sun, calm beauty of the nature and a lot of time. Traverse Town isn't as pretty as Radient Garden, I have to admit. Mom's right. Everything is perfect here, you just have to look. There aren't monster-children or scary housewives. The children are all busy with playing with each other and the mothers are watching them with a happy expression on their faces. I can't help but smile. Yeah, it's really pretty here.

"No! Stop that! Please! No! KAIRI!"

Something catches my eyes as I go past a rather pretty house. Slowing my steps down, I look closer and see two teenagers rolling over the lawn right in front of the doorstep to the house. A red-haired girl is sitting on a small boy with very, oh yeah, very spiky brown hair. Are they even spikier than mine? Is it even _possible_? A loud bright laughter rings in my ears. Wouldn't he be laughing, I would have think diffrent, because, well, their positions are very suspicious. Frowning, I watch them both wrestle each other.

"Oh please! Merci, Kairi!"

"What? Are you already giving up? Be a man, Sor!"

The small brunette manages to get out from under the girl and runs right into my direction. With his gaze over his shoulder at the open-mouthed girl he crashs against my side and we both fall onto the hard ground followed by a loud cry of him. Hitting my head against the massive stone, I let out a pained growl and press my eyes together. Black spots. A lot of black spots...What the hell? I've been jumped by a brown furball! And that fucking _hurt_. Damn!

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Are you okay?! Does it hurt really bad? Oh please answer! _Don't laugh Kairi, this is not funny!_"

"No, not funny at all."

I gritted my teeth and opened my eyes just to look into the reflection of my own eyes. What the...

"Oh dear god! You live! Don't you ever scare me like that again, okay? For a second I thought I killed you! But you are okay, huh? Should I get something for your head? I heard that terrible noise as you hit your head on the ground! I hope I didn't crack your brain open."

Stop! You are talking to much, boy! I can't keep up with that. My head hurts like fire. Please just.stop.talking...

"I'm okay, just..."

Wow, those big blue puppy eyes. He has a really feminim features und unbelieveable long lashes. Pretty girly face for a boy. But man, he's heavy. What is he doing on my stromach anyway? I can't sit up like that.

"...please get off me, will you?"

He giggles sweetly and rolls of me, just to crawl around me to ensure himself that I don't have any serious bruises.The red-haired girl bends herself down right in front of me. She has a cute, _very _amused smile on her pink lips.

"I have to apologize for my friend's, well, disadvantageous smartness. I'm Kairi."

She offers me a delicate hand. I manage a grin and reach after her. She has a lot of strength for a slim girl like she is and pulls me up with one abrupt haul.

"Cloud. Cloud Strife. Thank you."

Something heavy bounces onto my back and slender, but strong arms slide around my neck. I hear soft laughter and warm breath brushes my earshell.

"Aw! Cloud! What a weird name! I'm Sora! You new here, aren't you? I've never seen you before or are do you have friends or family here?..."

I should be very offended because that stupid boy dares to make fun out of my name, but somehow I just can't bitch back. Something is very wrong here. Why can't I just throw that annoying furball from me and shout at him for fucking _speaking _entirely too much?! Perhabs it's because he has a painful irongrip on my defenceless neck? Or because I like his cuddly self and the way he is burying his face into my soft hair? What.the.fuck.

"Oh Sora, get off him, already. That poor boy surely is believing that you want to eat him up. I have to apologize again. He's a lil bit clingy."

He obeys her and grinned sheepishly. Oh yes, that's good. Fuck, why is he so heavy. I swear I could hear my bones crackling. There are weird kids out here. I definitely have to rethink that mutant-kiddie issue.

"It's okay. Err...I just moved here with my mother. There just a few houses down the lane."

I make a casual wave with my hand into the right direction and rub the back of my head. Woah. Fuck! What is that? I have a fucking Mount Everest on the back of my head. Wonderful. Happy sleeping, Strife.

"We want to go to the next ice cream parlor. Uhm...it's more like a cafe. Would you like to come with us?"

My irresistable Cloud-trademark-grin is worming it's way on my face. My pleasure.

"Sure. Why not?"

And there I forget, that I still have to buy groceries. But it's not like I don't have enough time. The sun is still upon the sky, I will get them today. Don't worry, mom.

**TBC...**


End file.
